


Rõ rành rành cơ mà

by annapotterkiku



Series: Warlock Dowling Yêu Tình Yêu [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, POV Warlock Dowling, Slice of Life, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku
Summary: Warlock đã kết luận rằng: vú em của cậu là đồ đạo đức giả.





	Rõ rành rành cơ mà

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840567) by [ToEdenandBackAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToEdenandBackAgain/pseuds/ToEdenandBackAgain). 

> wahoo~ lầy lội bấy lâu nay, cuối cùng thì tui cũng đã dịch xong con fic này :))
> 
> bản dịch đã được sự cho phép của tác giả, vui lòng không repost
> 
> thank you so much @ToEdenandBackAgain for the lovely story and for your permission to translate it! i look forward to translating more of your works!!

Warlock đã kết luận rằng: vú em của cậu là đồ đạo đức giả.

Cậu học được từ ‘đạo đức giả’ từ bố mẹ mình khi họ đang cãi nhau trong phòng làm việc. Tu huynh Francis nói hành động này của cậu gọi là ‘nghe lén’, nhưng cô Ashtoreth lại bảo rằng nếu người ta không muốn bị nghe lén thì họ đã chẳng to tiếng đến vậy, nên Warlock cũng không chắc là mình có làm gì sai hay không.

Tóm lại là, Warlock học được từ này lâu lắm rồi, nhưng cậu chẳng hiểu mô tê gì cho đến khi cậu hỏi tu huynh Francis. Cậu chọn hỏi người làm vườn chứ không phải cô trông trẻ bởi vì thầy ấy tinh thông tất thảy mọi thứ lớn bé trên đời. Mấy tháng trước Warlock có học về loài hà mã (hippo), nên cậu cứ tưởng rằng đạo đức giả (hypocrite) cũng là một con vật gì đó từa tựa thế — như kiểu con bê là bò con, hay nghé là con trâu non vậy. Nhưng nếu như thế thì chẳng lẽ mẹ lại gọi bố là hà mã con? Warlock cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng lắm, nên cậu đã tự mình tìm hiểu một phen.

Tu huynh Francis đã nhíu mày và hỏi cậu học được từ ấy ở đâu. Warlock liền nói dối rằng mình nghe mấy cô giúp việc nói chuyện dưới bếp. Vú em của cậu ủng hộ việc nói dối, miễn là Warlock không nói dối cô. Hôm đó cậu học được rằng ‘đạo đức giả’ không phải là một loài động vật, mà là khi một người bảo người khác không được làm gì đó, nhưng chính họ lại làm y như vậy.

Giờ thì cậu đã hiểu vì sao mẹ cậu lại gào vào mặt bố như thế khi bố bảo rằng mẹ không nên vắng nhà thường xuyên. 

Với kiến thức và vốn từ vựng mới của mình, Warlock đã đi đến quyết định rằng vú em của cậu chính là một kẻ đạo đức giả. Cậu nói luôn cho cô biết vào một bữa trưa nọ, khi đang lén lút thả viền bánh mì sandwich xuống gầm bàn cho bé chó nâu bên dưới. Cậu biết là cô Ashtoreth thấy tất cả, nhưng vì cô ấy không nhắc nhở gì nên cậu cứ thản nhiên tiếp tục nãy giờ. Tuy vậy, khi Warlock thốt ra mấy lời đó, cô trông trẻ lại phát ra một âm thanh kì lạ trong cổ họng, rồi quay sang nhướng mày nhìn cậu.

“Con học được từ đó ở đâu vậy?”

“Con nghe lỏm từ bố mẹ ạ.” Warlock trả lời với nụ cười tươi rói. Vú em của cậu khuyến khích hành động nghe lén, nên chắc chắn cậu sẽ không bị rầy.

Cô Ashtoreth bĩu đôi môi đỏ chót rồi rút từ trong túi áo khoác đen ra một chiếc kẹo. Cô đẩy viên kẹo về phía cậu. Warlock nhoẻn miệng cười, bỏ lơ miếng sandwich để nhận quà, nhưng những ngón tay thuôn dài của vị vú em lập tức chộp lấy nó trước khi Warlock có thể tóm được.

“Tại sao ta lại là một kẻ đạo đức giả?”

Warlock nhăn mặt, rồi nhún một vai.

“Bởi vì khi con bảo rằng con yêu Madeline lắm lắm, thì cô lại bảo yêu đương là thứ vớ vẩn và con không được yêu bất kỳ thứ gì bởi vì mọi thứ sẽ bị tru diệt dưới gót giày của con.”

Góc miệng của cô Ashtoreth nhếch lên một cái nhỏ xíu. Madeline, bé chó đang nằm phơi bụng dưới bàn, ngẩng đầu lên khi nghe thấy tên mình, đuôi vẫy vẫy hai cái lười nhác. Warlock yêu em lắm, chỉ là cậu không nói ra thôi.

“Vậy thì có liên quan gì đến ta? Con có chắc là đúng từ đó không?”

Warlock trộm nhìn viên kẹo trong bàn tay nhợt nhạt sơn móng đen của cô trông trẻ. Cậu chớp mắt ngây thơ với cô, rồi lại nhìn xuống 'con tin' của mình. Cô Ashtoreth móc ra một viên kẹo nữa — một viên kẹo màu đỏ bóng lưỡng mà cậu chỉ được thưởng vào những dịp đặc biệt.

"Con dạo này cũng khôn lỏi lắm đấy." Cô bảo, giọng tự hào. "Nhưng đừng có tưởng con lừa được ta. Nói tiếp đi."

Warlock bóc vỏ rồi bỏ tọt viên kẹo vào miệng.

“Cô bảo con không được yêu quý thứ gì. Nhưng cô lại yêu thầy Francis.”

Biểu cảm trên mặt vị vú em chợt thay đổi. Lớp vỏ nghiêm khắc và đứng đắn (cậu học được từ này từ Tu huynh Francis) của cô bỗng bị lột bỏ trong một khắc, và thốt nhiên, cô không còn trông giống cô trông trẻ của Warlock nữa.

“Ai bảo con thế?”

Warlock đảo mắt rồi ăn luôn viên thứ hai. “Chẳng ai ạ.” Cậu đắn đo một lát, rồi thả nhẹ câu chốt hạ ưa thích của mình. “Rõ rành rành cơ mà."

Cả cô Ashtoreth và thầy Francis đều ghét 'mấy cụm từ lố lăng của bọn người Mỹ'. Warlock không kiềm chế được — bố mẹ cậu nói chuyện như thế thì sao cậu lại không bắt chước. Còn chuyện này thì, ừ, cậu đã có thể ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, nhưng rốt cuộc cũng phải nói. Chẳng lẽ cô Ashtoreth thật sự không nhận ra rằng hai người họ tình tứ lộ liễu đến mức nào? 

Mãi chẳng thấy vú em của cậu trả lời, Warlock đành cầm lấy tay cô, vỗ về như Tu huynh Francis hay làm mỗi khi cậu buồn bã. 

“Không sao đâu, cô. Con sẽ không kể cho ai nghe đâu.”

Cô Ashtoreth ngồi thẳng lưng lên, rồi bỗng nhiên cô lại nhìn như vị vú em quen thuộc. Đạo mạo và cứng cỏi và chẳng nhường nhịn ai bao giờ. 

“Ừ. Tốt nhất là đừng nói, vì nó cũng chẳng đúng. Ta và Tu huynh Francis đã quen biết nhau bao giờ.”

Có lẽ vú em của cậu cho phép cậu nói dối bởi vì cô ấy cũng nói dối như cuội, Warlock nghĩ vậy. Chân đong đưa dưới gầm bàn, cậu thầm điểm lại vài hôm hiếm hoi mà mình đã bắt gặp hai người với nhau. Khi Tu huynh Francis đang diệt cỏ dại và cô Ashtoreth thì đứng đằng sau, không ngừng la mắng mấy bụi hoa thu hải đường. Khi vú em của cậu bị mắc mưa và người làm vườn lập tức xuất hiện, hộ tống cô đến tận cửa nhà dưới tán dù trắng, giúp cô bước từng gót giày nhọn hoắt lên những bậc thang trơn trượt.

Gương mặt của cô Ashtoreth luôn dịu dàng khi ở bên thầy Francis. Cách đứng cũng thay đổi, hơi nghiêng về phía thầy ấy. Bị hút vào, như nam châm vậy. Tu huynh Francis thì luôn cười thật tươi, hở hết mấy cái răng hô to tướng mỗi khi thầy nhìn thấy vị vú em. Và khi một người không để ý, người kia đôi khi sẽ quay sang ngắm trộm một cái, y như trong mấy bộ phim tình cảm sến súa mà mẹ cậu hay xem.

“Vâng, thưa cô Ashtoreth.”

Từ đó Warlock cũng chẳng đả động gì đến chuyện ấy nữa. Khi cô ấy xin nghỉ, Tu huynh Francis cũng vội rời đi trong cùng một hôm. Cậu sẽ nhớ hai người đó lắm — họ vui hơn ba mẹ cậu nhiều. Warlock thích nghĩ rằng họ đã đưa nhau đi trốn và hiện đang sống dưới một mái nhà tranh đâu đó, nơi có một mảnh vườn thật lớn, để thầy có thể trồng đủ loại hoa và cô có thể trừng mắt dọa nạt bất kì đứa trẻ nào dám đạp lên thảm cỏ của thầy.

Hoặc chí ít, Warlock mong là dù thế nào, họ cũng sẽ luôn bên nhau. Cậu vẫn thích tình yêu, mặc cho cô Ashtoreth có nói gì đi nữa. Và cậu chắc là cô ấy cũng thích. Chỉ là không nói ra thôi.


End file.
